


Sleeping Over at the Xiao-Long's

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal Life AU. Ruby and Yang decide to host a sleepover for Blake's birthday. Just a bit of teamwide fluff. Freezerburn, with some ladybug if you squint.</p><p>Fixed the title. Fucking dyslexia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Over at the Xiao-Long's

**Author's Note:**

> Check my Tumblr, Chickengums?
> 
> Also, this one has a short comic accompanying it. 
> 
> http://bigbuffcheetopuff.co.vu/post/131193148741/new-fic-idea

“C'mon, it’ll be fun.” Ruby said as she set down her tray, swiping the cookie off of Weiss’ without a moment’s hesitation.

“I don’t know…” Blake said over Weiss’ grumbling. She reached up to scratch behind her bow, soothing the ears concealed beneath.

Ruby opened her mouth, but Yang pushed a cookie into it immediately, receiving a glare and a snap of teeth for her trouble.

Yang just grinned at her sister, before turning it on Blake. “You know, it’d just be the four of us, since dad has to work tonight. We could stay up all night, do everything you’re supposed to do at a sleepover. I mean, you’re only a kid once!”

Blake glared. “I’m sixteen.”

“Not until 4:30.” Yang grinned. “Kiddo.”

“4:37.” Weiss corrected. “Kiddo.” She added, smirking.

“I’m not a kid!” Blake hissed, her bow twitching at Yang’s immediate “Yes you are.”

The argument lasted until the last few moments of the lunch break, but by the end of it Weiss and Yang had managed to cajole Blake into going to the sleepover.

Ruby had just sat back and watched, a grin on her face.

/

When Weiss’ car pulled into the driveway, Yang was already leaning on her motorcycle, pretending to file her nails.

“Don’t even say it!” Weiss called as the three got out of the car.

Yang grinned. “Hey, not my fault your ‘sensible’ car can’t match my speed. Maybe the birthday girl should ride with me next time, huh? What do ya say, Blake?”

Blake opened her mouth, but Weiss beat her to it. “Maybe she’d prefer to stay in a vehicle that obeys traffic laws!”

Yang rolled her eyes, and Ruby dragged Blake inside, already tired of the familiar argument.

They set their bags down by the door, and Ruby pulled Blake into a tight hug. “Happy birthday.” She muttered.

Blake rolled her eyes, but returned the hug. “You already told me at school, you don’t have to tell me again.” She took a step back.

Ruby shrugged. “Maybe I don’t, but-”

The door burst open then, Yang striding in with a squealing and kicking Weiss tucked under her arm.

“Time for presents yet?” Yang asked, wincing as Weiss landed a good punch on her ribs.

“Can I have the receipt?” Blake asked, eying Yang’s burden.

“When you kick like that, we can see up your skirt.” Ruby said, patting Weiss’ back as she walked by them.

Weiss froze immediately, and Yang sat her down, backing away quickly with her hands up. “Now, Weiss…”

Weiss snarled, and Ruby stepped in between them, holding a small box out to Blake.

Blake took it, ducking her head in thanks as she opened it.

Ruby smiled. “No problem. The book is from me, Yang got you the shirt.”

Blake smiled when she saw the book, though it faded a bit when she unrolled the shirt.

“Nothing is imp… Yang.” She glared, but Yang sent her back an easy smile.

“Oh, c'mon, it’s in my size, so it’s big enough for pajamas. No one will see you in it. And you gotta admit, 'Im-Paw-Sible’ is pretty clever.”

Blake shook her head, sighing, and Yang’s grin widened. “Put it on. It’s really comfortable, I swear.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Fine. Turn around.”

Yang obeyed, pulling Ruby along with her. Weiss sniffed, but turned around.

Blake pulled off her shirt, and slipped on the new one. “I’m done.”

“Awww…” Yang cooed as she turned around. “Don’t you look adorable, with your lil shirt and the glare.”

Blake couldn’t help but quit with 'the glare’ when she said that, the goofy mile Yang was giving her not exactly helping matters.

“You look good.” Ruby offered, biting her lip. “But, uh… if you really wanted to complete the look…” Her hands twitched upwards.

“Mm-hmm.” Weiss said, sweeping her over with a calculating eye. “You’ll look better without the bow.”

“Well, if we’re all in agreement…” Blake huffed, reaching up to untie the accessory.

Truth be told, it did feel much better to have her ears in the open.

“Much better.” Ruby said, Weiss and Yang nodding along.

Blake’s ears twitched, and she bit back the instinctive snark. “Where are we all sleeping?”

Ruby didn’t respond for a moment, watching Blake’s ears intently. “Oh, uh… right! This way!”

She lead the three through the home, pausing for a moment outside her bedroom door. “Drum roll, please?”

Yang began tapping the wall, causing Weiss and Blake to roll their eyes almost simultaneously.

Ruby pushed the door open, revealing… her room. Exactly as Blake remembered it, but with a few extra pillows and blankets on the bed, and a stack of movies on the TV.

“We’re sharing the bed?” Blake asked, raising an eyebrow. It would work, though it’d be a bit cramped… so long as Yang was still sleeping in her room. That girl seemed to take up way more space than should be possible.

Blake blamed the hair.

Well, among other things.

Ruby shook her head. “Nope!” She paused. “Well, yeah, me and Yang are, but we’re gonna lay blankets and stuff down for you guys. Actually…”

She turned and grabbed the stack of movies, handing them to Blake. “You pick out a few you wanna watch while I make the popcorn. Yang, Weiss, you guys mind setting down the extra blankets?”

Weiss grumbled, but a friendly jab to her shoulder by Yang silenced her.

/

“Ugh…” Yang groaned, reaching across Weiss to grab a handful of popcorn. “Blake always picks the sappy romances.”

“For someone who complains about them, you pay more attention to them than any of us.” Weiss observed, jabbing her elbow into Yang’s ribs.

“Yeah, yeah…”

/

“C'mon!” Ruby pleaded. “Just your hands?”

“No.” Weiss said flatly, her gaze not wavering from the screen, refusing to give Ruby a chance to employ the puppy-dog eyes.

“Spoilsport.” Yang muttered. “You can paint my nails, Rubes.”

Ruby pouted. “I paint yours all the time, though…” She turned to Blake.

Blake put her arm out, sighing. “I get to choose the color.”

Ruby smiled as she took Blake’s hand in one of her own. “Of course!”

Strangely enough, her nod didn’t seem to reassure Blake much.

/

Rose-red nails danced across the controls, backing Yang’s character into a corner and continuing the assault, not giving her a moment to recover.

Yang sighed and tossed the controller to Weiss, who audibly retched at the sight of Blake’s character holding aloft a still-beating heart.

/

“So…” Yang said, glancing at the clock. “Getting pretty late…”

“Are you tired?” Ruby asked, tilting her head.

“Course” Yang broke off to yawn, stretching her arms. “Of course not.” She grinned.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Well, don’t go to sleep yet, there’s still plenty of stuff to do. We still haven’t done the normal sleepover stuff.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Right, we’ve painted Blake’s nails, watched bad movies, tried on new clothes… Does anyone know any cute boys?” She asked, raising her voice to a nearly ridiculous extent.

“This is definitely the group to talk to about cute boys.” Blake muttered.

That drew a snicker from Weiss and outright laughter from the other two.

/

Blake, Weiss, and Ruby stared down at Yang as she slept.

For a moment, there would be silence. And then the room would practically shake as Yang snored.

“Right…” Ruby said, rubbing at her eyes. “I forgot she snores this bad.”

Weiss nodded, and Blake tilted her head. “How did you sleep near her as a kid?”

Ruby shrugged. “She had smaller lungs, I guess?” She turned back to Yang. “Still, wasn’t expecting her to fall asleep this quick…”

“Some warning would have been nice..” Blake grumbled. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get much sleep like this…”

Weiss yawned, rubbing at her eyes. “Well, I’m tired.”

Ruby blinked. “Well…” She looked down at Weiss’ pallet, biting her lip. “We’re probably gonna be up for a while, and moving around a lot, so if you wanna sleep…”

She motioned towards the bed.

Weiss huffed. “Fine, but I want no jokes made of this, understood?”

They nodded.

“Or pictures.” She added after a moment.

Blake rolled her eyes, and Weiss crawled under the blanket, keeping herself well away from Yang.

/

Blake paused the game, stretching tired muscles. “Something wrong? Haven’t seen you do that badly in a while.”

Ruby shook her head, staring at Weiss. “No, it’s just… I never thought Weiss was that heavy of a sleeper.”

Blake shrugged. “Well, I suppose you can never tell…”

Ruby nodded. “Guess so…”

/

“And I told her-” Ruby broke off in a long yawn. “That if her kept…” She yawned again.

Blake smiled as Ruby rubbed at her eyes. “Are you ready to go to sleep?”

Ruby shook her head vigorously. “No! I can stay up with you, it’s fine.”

Blake’s smile widened. “Okay… would you like to read my book with me?”

She lifted her covers, and Ruby moved beside her without a second thought, her sleep-deprived mind not questioning why the normally-reserved faunus was suddenly okay with physical contact.

Blake opened her new novel and began to read aloud, Ruby’s head resting on her shoulder.

By the end of the first paragraph, Ruby’s eyes had started drooping.

By the second page, her breathing had evened out.

When Blake finished the first chapter, she gently laid Ruby down and moved to the other pallet.

/

She was woken by Ruby shaking her shoulder, and whispering for her to stay quiet.

She raised an eyebrow, but obliged the younger girl.

Ruby pulled on her arm, tugging her toward the bed.

Blake’s eyes widened.

Weiss’s head was laying on Yang’s shoulder, Yang’s chin resting on her head.

Weiss had her arms around the blonde’s waist, and despite the cacophonic snores coming from Yang, was sleeping soundly.

A few clicks sounded as Ruby took pictures, giggling. “Look at them! They’re so cute.”

Blake shrugged, trying in vain to keep from smiling.

Weiss’ face twitched, and she turned towards them, blinking. “What?” Her eyes widened as Yang snored, and her face started going red. “Ruby, give me the camera.”

Ruby shook her head, and her grin widened. “Have a good night’s sleep?”

“Ruby-” Weiss hissed, leaning forward… until a tanned arm wrapped around her, pulling her back to Yang’s neck.

Yang’s lips curled into a smile.

“Yang.” Weiss muttered into Yang’s neck. “Let go.”

“Mmmph… I don’t wanna get up yet. Can we cuddle a little longer?”

Weiss sighed. “The others are up, Yang.”

Yang’s eyes fluttered open, widening once she saw Ruby and Blake standing over them with matching grins.

“Listen…” She started.

“Hey Weiss?” Ruby asked, tilting her head. “Is this why you could fall asleep with Yang snoring?” She grinned. “You’re used to it?”

Weiss blushed as Yang stammered denials, and Blake smiled.

It’d been a good birthday.


End file.
